Burn It To The Ground
by NOOO COULSOOON
Summary: A Gereng one shot. Therefore contains slash, don't like it? Then don't read it. You have been warned. Nothing over mature, but does have implications. This was written while listening to the Nickleback song of the same name as the title. England and Germany have a routine after WW2, when the routine changes how will they handle it?


**AN:** A quick one shot for any Gereng fans. I was listening to the Nickelback song 'Burn it to the Ground'. Nothing overly mature, but has implications.

* * *

Burn It To The Ground

England and Germany had always had a turmoil relation. Ever since before the first world war.

The blitz on London had been a painful experiences for England, the heart of his country had been partly attacked and he found it so hard to fight past the pain at times. Germany had felt the blows during the war as well, the failure to destroy the British air force and the advances that happened.

Germany was drunk on power, he didn't care if the world was burned to the ground during the wars. England on the other hand, while he knew the feeling all too well, was painfully sober during these dark times.

Both attacked the other and after the Second World War there was little change.

It was after a world meeting that turned almost into a war on it's own. England had gone to the nearest bar with the intentions to drink himself into a stupor, until he could no longer remember what had happened at the world meeting.

He was into his third bottle of whiskey when Germany had walked up to his side. "Planning to poison yourself, ja?" Asked the German as he ordered a beer, a smirk played over his lips and his eyebrows quirked in question. The Englishman merely glared at him, finishing his current bottle, slamming it down on the bar top and ordering a new one.

The German knew it would be soon that the other would be too drunk to do much of anything.

Once England had polished off the seventh bottle Germany knew it was time to leave before England started to ramble about god knows what, he moved and wrapped his arm around the intoxicated smaller nation, taking him from the bar to his hotel room. Once inside England noticed he was being taken to an unfamiliar room and glared up at the German. Before he could protest, or more likely insult the taller nation Germany had crashed his lips onto the older nations.

The rest of the night was a blur for England, mostly due to the alcohol flowing through the smaller blond. Germany had him pinned to the bed, forcing the smaller nation to submit, not that England got the message, fighting for some kind of leverage in the situation.

England bite any flesh he could reach at the time. England smirked at the knowledge that Germany would be marked from this, he could taste blood on his lips. He scratched him too, leaving angry red welts down the German's back, while Germany left his own marks.

England found this out in the morning, his head was pounding, when he moved into the bathroom he saw the bruises that littered his body, bite marks too. Germany had woke before him, coming into the bathroom as well, watching him, unsure of where to go now. Germany was littered with bite marks over his neck, shoulders and one just under his chin.

England had turned on the shower and looked at Germany over his shoulder. He smirked seeing his work, It would be hard for the German to hide those, his marks were all in areas of his body he usually covered, the ones he left where in harder places to hide. "You going to join me?" He asked. Germany looked away his cheeks flushed deep red with a blush and he nodded.

The older nation found it funny, how different the younger was acting now. After the shower both nations got dressed and parted ways.

The odd relationship continued for years, the only time they got together was when they were too drunk and violent to care about much of anything. In the state they were in they could easily burn the world to the ground and not care. Much like during the wars. Drunk on the power they had, and the alcohol, each time it was violent and left many marks on both of them. Some were easier to hide, some not.

Then they got into a fight, England was shitfaced and Germany was in a slightly less stage of intoxication, England had started to ramble about the blitz and how they had hurt. Germany over reacted and they ended up beating each other up. England had fared worse, due to his drunken state and after the fight was over England had half broken down.

It was a sight Germany never wished to see again. In all the time he had seen the other drunk he rarely broke down, he would whine and complain about stuff but never cry. They ended up in Germany's hotel room as normal, but instead of the normal routine Germany laid England down on the bed and simply laid beside him, hugging the nation to his chest.

Not long after they fell asleep. When they woke in the morning neither moved, too content in the warmth, both found themselves thinking about the relationship of sorts they had and how it may have changed now.

When did one go from attacking the other to sleeping with them? England wanted to laugh at how fooling he was, he was one of the oldest nations, and he knew it was stupid to try and pursue love when one is immortal. It never works out. Wars start and relationships are ruined between nations, if they start a relationship with one of their own. While if they do with a human, it is too risky and the human was always going to die. Leave the nation on their own in sorrow.

Germany tightened his hold on England, burying his face into the soft blond locks, it was oddly loving from the taller nation. "Es tut mir leid, Arthur." The German spoke softly, he slowly rubbed one hand in circles on Arthur's back.

Arthur's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why are you sorry, Ludwig?" He mumbled sleepily.

Ludwig didn't reply for a while, content in the silence. "My reaction."

England smiled, chuckling slightly at the notion. "It is in our nature as nations to be violent and volatile. A nation that is not soon falls to others, unless they have strong allies. A lot like Italy. He has you to protect him from invasion, but he did not in the past and therefore was walked over by other nations."

Ludwig hummed in agreement.

"To apologies is useless... After all it will happen again and again." England muttered softly. "That is why wars still rage on even today."

Ludwig frowned and tightened his grip. "I want to change that." With that said he moved to leaned over the Brit. He rested his forehead to Arthur's. "Can we... Try to change it?" Ludwig breathed staring down with piercing blue eyes.

Arthur thought for a while, a smirk pulling at his lips after a while. "We can try... Even if it doesn't work it will still be funny." There was a glint of playfulness in Arthur's deep green eyes. "We'll be waiting for the world to stop turning while we burn it to the ground."


End file.
